Twister
by Lyssar
Summary: Blaine suggests he & Kurt play Twister. But he didn't factor in being incredibly distracted by how flexible his boyfriend is.


**Author's note: **There's not much here aside from the boys being silly and some smut along the way. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

"You really are a child, aren't you?" Kurt said from his spot on the couch as he watched Blaine tug a box from the closet shelf. "Do you need me to get that for you?"

"No," Blaine grunted, stretching a little higher to nudge the pile of boxes back a few inches as he worked to tug one loose. "Just give me a minute." Blaine stood on his toes and pulled the box free, turning to grin triumphantly at Kurt as he held it in front of him.

The moment was ruined as the tower in the closet tipped forward and boxes fell all around Blaine, several hitting his back and shoulders.

Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to hold off the laughter he felt bubbling up, and Blaine glared at him, dropping the box and crossing the room.

"Stop laughing at me!" he demanded, reaching down to tickle Kurt's sides.

Kurt flailed, tugging on Blaine's arms as laughter overtook him. "Never!" Kurt declared, trying to slide away. Blaine shoved him deeper into the couch, leaning in close as he continued to tickle Kurt mercilessly.

"Stop, _stop_," Kurt giggled, batting at Blaine's hands. "I won't laugh anymore, I promise!"

Blaine ceased his movements, his hands resting on Kurt's sides. "Really?" he asked, lips twitching as he tried to fight back a grin.

Kurt held up his hand, pinky extended. "Promise," he said, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

Blaine reached for the spinner, which was just barely within his reach, and tugged it a little closer. Before giving it a whirl, he tilted his head up to look at Kurt.

Kurt's legs were stretched across a row of dots, knees spread wide with his hands on the circles in between, forcing him to hang his head between his legs. His skin was flushed from holding the position, but he didn't look uncomfortable in the least, and Blaine found himself fascinated by how flexible Kurt appeared to be.

_My god, I bet he could…_ Blaine cut off that train off that hastily.

Kurt frowned at him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"You're really…bendy…" Blaine said, his mind wandering off again. "Have you ever thought of giving yourself a blowjob?" he asked.

Kurt's legs gave out and he smashed face-first into the floor.

Kurt rolled over, sitting up to face his boyfriend, who was still in position on the mat.

"Blaine, why on earth - "

"Have you?" Blaine interrupted.

"No…" Kurt said slowly.

"Would you…" Blaine swallowed hard, rolling his lips together and huffing out a breath before looking away. "Would you be willing to…try?" he asked.

"….WHAT?"

Blaine felt his cheeks heat. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kurt. "I just…" He closed his eyes.

"Just what, Blaine?" Kurt asked, voice soft…and close.

"I think it would be really hot," Blaine said, rushing the words together.

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's cheek, rubbing his thumb underneath his eye. Blaine leaned into the touch, sighing softly and opening his eyes at last.

Kurt was staring at him, his expression thoughtful, brow furrowed and lower lip rolled between his teeth. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'll give it a try."

Blaine's eyes lit up.

Kurt dropped his hand, returning to the carpet at the edge of the mat.

"Under one condition," he continued, tugging his knees up to his chest.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You have to stay where you are. If you move, I'll stop, and I'll leave the room so you can't watch anymore."

Excitement raced through Blaine's body. _HE SAID YES_, his mind screamed at him, and he nearly laughed with joy.

A sharp tug in his lower back distracted him, and he realized he wasn't particularly comfortable in his current position.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt replied, sounding a bit distracted.

"Can I move now? Before you...get started? I think I'm gonna pull a muscle in my back if I stay in this position."

Kurt grinned, standing up and circling the mat, his thumb and forefinger resting on his chin.

"Put your right hand here," he said, indicating a circle near one edge of the mat. Blaine shifted, stretching to reach the green circle. "Left hand here," Kurt continued, pointing to a circle two spots to the left of Blaine's right arm.

Blaine was stretched even more awkwardly now, and he really hoped Kurt was planning to move his feet as well.

Kurt stepped onto the mat, grasping Blaine's left leg in both of his hands and moving it to a blue circle. He did the same with his right leg, leaving Blaine with his leg shoulder-width apart, as if he were getting ready to do push-ups.

Kurt bent down and kissed Blaine's temple. "Better?" he queried.

"More comfortable, anyway," Blaine replied.

"Good," Kurt said, and Blaine could almost hear him grinning. He tried to turn his head to face him, only to be stopped by Kurt's hand against his cheek. "Wait," he whispered.

"Close your eyes for a minute."

Blaine complied, exhaling softly as his eyes fell shut. He heard the rustling of fabric, accompanied by a soft grunt from Kurt, and then _something_ light was resting on his back. He hung his head lower and opened one eye, peering underneath his arms at Kurt. Just his legs were visible from this angle, and Blaine watched as Kurt's pants fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them, and then tugged off his socks before picking up the pants. They disappeared from his sight, but Blaine soon felt a little more weight resting on his back.

And then it finally clicked.

Kurt was folding his clothes and leaving them on his back.

Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt finished settling his clothes on his back. He felt more than heard him walk around until he was in front of Blaine, and then Blaine heard him lower his body, probably sitting or kneeling on the floor. Kurt's hands framed his face, tilting it up a little as Kurt leaned in for a kiss. Blaine sighed as Kurt's lips slid gently over his for just a moment before pulling away. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

Blaine complied, his eyes opening slowly and being greeted by Kurt's flushed cheeks and bright eyes. "I'm gonna look ridiculous," Kurt said. "I have no idea what I'm doing, and if you laugh - "

"I won't," Blaine interrupted hastily. "I promise, I won't make a sound."

Kurt snorted. "Don't be making promises you can't keep," he replied, kissing Blaine's cheek and moving away.

Kurt sighed heavily, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back. He spread his legs, leaning forward until his fingers reached his toes and holding the position for a few seconds. Sitting up, he turned his back to Blaine and rolled his shoulders a little. Kurt flopped onto his back, his arms extended at his sides as he raised his legs in the air, then dropped them down so his head was wedged between his thighs.

Blaine watched as Kurt wedged an arm between his thighs, his hand reaching forward to wrap around the base of his cock. Kurt remained motionless for a moment before bending his neck and folding himself even tighter. His head dropped back to the floor almost immediately before Blaine saw his shoulders shift a little, then try again.

_He can't reach_,Blaine realized, watching as Kurt's head dropped to the floor again. _But...I was _sure_ he could -_

Blaine watched as Kurt worked his hand over his cock, the movement awkward due to the odd position he was in. After a few strokes, Kurt curled up again.

And, this time, when he darted his tongue out, it swiped over the head of his cock.

Blaine fought back a groan as he watched Kurt curl even tighter, his tongue swirling around the head of his cock before taking it inside of his mouth. Kurt's face was a bright shade of red now, and Blaine could see his free arm beginning to shake.

Kurt's other hand was still wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly, almost as if Kurt were trying to stretch it just a little bit further so he could get more inside his mouth. Blaine lifted one of his hands, intending to palm himself just enough to relieve some of the pressure, when Kurt's head flopped down to the floor with a soft thud.

Kurt tilted his head, his eyes focusing on Blaine's hand for a moment before he grinned up at him. "No touching, remember?" Kurt said.

Blaine's jaw dropped. "I thought you just meant I couldn't touch _you_!" he protested.

Kurt smirked. "Hand down," he ordered gently.

Blaine mumbled something unintelligible as he placed his hand back on the circle.

"Thank you!" Kurt said brightly, curling up again and quickly sucking his cock back into his mouth.

Blaine groaned as he watched Kurt suck his cock - he _really_ couldn't fit that much in his mouth - but it was still the hottest thing Blaine had seen him do. Kurt's arm was shaking harder now, the tremor working its way through the rest of his body and making his muscles quiver. Blaine's hands clenched into fists as he fought the impulse to move, to dive onto Kurt and suck him off properly.

Blaine closed his eyes, looking away for just a moment, and when he opened them again, Kurt was lying flat on the floor, arms and legs stretched wide as his lungs heaved for air. His eyes were closed, his mouth open as he tried to catch his breath.

This was his chance.

Blaine darted forward, not bothering to try to muffle the sound of the mat crumpling beneath his feet, and grasped Kurt's thighs tightly.

"Blaine, what do you thi- _fuck_," Kurt groaned, his head falling against the floor. Blaine sucked hard around Kurt's cock, rocking his own hips into the floor, desperate for some friction. He released his hold on Kurt's hips, draping one arm across them and grasping Kurt's cock with the other, sliding it up and down the length in time with the movement of his mouth.

"Blaine - I - _Jesus - _" Kurt groaned, his hands fisting in Blaine's hair, tugging him closer. Blaine hummed around him, and Kurt tugged harder, moaning and trying to lift his hips off the floor. Blaine held him down firmly, leaning more of his weight on the arm across Kurt's hips and swallowing hard around Kurt's cock. "_Blaine_," Kurt whined, "Blaine, I'm gonna - "

Blaine hummed in response, flattening his tongue along the underside of Kurt's cock before pulling back just a little, dropping his hand from Kurt's cock to his hole and circling it slowly.

"_Fuck_," Kurt shouted, curling in on himself, his hands curling even tighter into Blaine's hair.

Blaine kept moving as he swallowed, his hand still moving rapidly over Kurt's cock. Only when Kurt's grip on his hair slackened did Blaine pull away, raising his head to grin sloppily at a breathless Kurt.

"_Oh my god, come here_," Kurt moaned, extending his arms.

Blaine crawled forward, his legs on either side of Kurt, and one of Kurt's hands reached up to tug Blaine's face down to his, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and groaning into the kiss. Kurt's other hand trailed down Blaine's side, then reached between his legs, palm pressing firmly at the bulge there. Blaine pulled away, gasping sharply and burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

After just a few strokes, Blaine began rocking hard against Kurt's hand, moaning into his shoulder before collapsing heavily on top of him.

The two of them were quiet for a few minutes, both still struggling to catch their breath.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt murmured.

"Mmm?" Blaine sighed, shifting a little above him.

"I have to admit this was a pretty good idea." Kurt bit his lip. "Can we do it again sometime?"


End file.
